Sauli Niinistö/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Christian Wulff - Sin imagen.jpg| Neben den Beratungen der Arraiolos-Gruppe hat Bundespräsident Wulff seinen Besuch in Finnland für bilaterale Gespräche genutzt. Am 10. Zum Auftakt seiner Reise ist er mit der scheidenden Präsidentin Finnlands, Tarja Halonen, dem Ministerpräsidenten des Landes, Jyrki Katainen, sowie dem Präsidenten des finnischen Parlaments, Eero Heinäluoma, zusammengekommen. Ebenso stand eine Begegnung mit dem neu gewählten Präsidenten Sauli Niinistö auf dem Programm. Bundespräsidialamt Joachim Gauck - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| German President Joachim Gauck (L) talks with his Finnish counterpart Sauli Niinistö in Savonlinna, Finland, on July 5, 2013, as they are to leave for a cruise on Lake Saimaa. Photo - Lehtikuva. Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| LKS 20170511 Tasavallan presidentti Sauli Niinistö tapasi Saksan liittopresidentti Frank-Walter Steinmeierin Berliinissä, Saksassa 11. toukokuuta 2017. III German President Frank-Walter Steinmeier (r) welcomes Finland's President Sauli Niinistö during his visit to Berlin, Germany on Thursday May 11, 2017. LEHTIKUVA / ANTTI AIMO-KOIVISTO Foto: Antti Aimo-Koivisto Angela Merkel - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| German Chancellor Angela Merkel met with the presidents of Finland, Sauli Niinistö at the President's official residence at Mäntyniemi in Helsinki on Monday. Photo – Str / Lehtikuva. Francia * Ver François Hollande - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Europe's economic situation and youth employment were in the spotlight when President of the Republic of Finland Sauli Niinistö met French President François Hollande, on Wednesday 10 July 2013, at the Élysée Palace in Paris. Photo: Office of the President of the Republic Emmanuel Macron - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Tasavallan presidentti Sauli Niinistö ja Ranskan presidentti Emmanuel Macron ovat tavanneet Suomessa. KUVA: MAURI RATILAINEN / EPA Países Bajos * Ver Sauli Niinistö - Willem-Alexander.jpg| En su camino a Holanda, Niinistö también se reunió con el Rey Willem-Alexander , el anfitrión de la reunión, y su esposa, la Reina Maximan Huis en el Palacio de Bosch. Willem-Alexander ascendió al rey de Holanda la primavera pasada cuando su madre, la reina Beatriz, renunció a la corona. mtv.fi Mark Rutte - Sin imagen.jpg| U.S. President Barack Obama (L) chats with U.N. Secretary General Ban Ki-moon as Finnish President Sauli Niinisto (2nd R) talks to the alks with Dutch Prime Minister Mark Rutte before the group photo at the 2014 Nuclear Security Summit on March 25, 2014 in The Hague, Netherlands. Leaders from around the world have come to discuss matters related to international nuclear security, though the summit is overshadowed by recent events in Ukraine. (March 24, 2014 - Source: Pool/Getty Images Europe) Europa del Sur Italia * Ver Giorgio Napolitano - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| President of the Republic Sauli Niinistö met with his Italian peer, Giorgio Napolitano, during a working visit in Rome on 5 November 2014. Photo: Antonio Di Gennaro / Office of the President of Italy Sauli Niinistö - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Il Presidente Sergio Mattarella e il Presidente della Repubblica di Finlandia Sauli Niinistö nel corso delle dichiarazioni alla stampa al termine dei colloqui. quirinale.it Mario Monti - Sin imagen.jpg| Mr Niinistö accompanying Mr Monti to the dinner hall. © Laura Larmo Paolo Gentiloni - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| L-R; Napolitano, Niinistö and Gentiloni. Italianinsider Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Mauno Koivisto - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| President Mauno Koivisto discussing with the Speaker of the Parliament Sauli Niinistö. Photo: Office of the President of the Republic of Finland Martti Ahtisaari - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Presidentit Sauli Niinistö ja Martti Ahtisaari. Julkaisu - Etelä-Suomen Sanomat Sauli Niinistö - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Tasavallan presidentti Sauli Niinistö ja presidentin virasta luopunut Tarja Halonen eduskunnassa. Kuva: Lehtikuva Esko Aho - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Salo Paavo Lipponen (izquierda), Centro Esko Aho y Sauli Niinistö, Partido de la Coalición, en los distritos electorales de las elecciones parlamentarias de 1995. ts.fi Paavo Lipponen - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| El primer ministro Paavo Lipponen y el ministro de Finanzas Sauli Niinistö (derecha) antes del Turno de preguntas del Parlamento en el Parlamento en el 2004. mtv.fi Matti Vanhanen - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Presidenttiehdokkat Matti Vanhanen ja Sauli Niinistö hallitsivat ilmatilaa EVA:n Presidenttifoorumissa maanantaina. Kuva: Mikko Stig Jyrki Katainen - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Handshake between Sauli Niinistö, on the left, and Jyrki Katainen. Source: EC - Audiovisual Service / Photo: Frédéric Latinis Alexander Stubb - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Tasavallan presidentti Sauli Niinistö ja kokoomuksen puheenjohtaja Alexander Stubb olivat eri linjoilla Suomen Nato-jäsenyydestä. Kuva kesän 2015 Kultaranta-keskusteluista. Foto: Petteri Paalasmaa / AOP Juha Sipilä - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| El primer ministro Juha Sipilä y el presidente Sauli Niinistö recibirán más información sobre el flujo de información sobre las noticias de inteligencia hoy. JUSSI NUKARI / LEHTIKUVA Reino Unido * Ver David Cameron - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Secretary General of Nato Anders Fogh Rasmussen and Prime Minister of the United Kingdom David Cameron welcomed President Niinistö to the NATO summit. Photo: NATO livestream Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Lech Kaczyński - Sin imagen.jpg| Polish President Lech Kaczynski (L) looks on as Speaker of the Finnish Parliament Sauli Niinisto (C) talks during the Polish President's visit to the Parliament in Helsinki, on April 10, 2008. Kaczynski is in Finland on a state visit. STR / LEHTIKUVA / Olli H?k?mies. Getty Bronisław Komorowski - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Polish President Bronislaw Komorowski (R) and his Finnish counterpart Sauli Niinistö attend a welcoming ceremony at the court of presidential palace in Warsaw, on March 31, 2015. Photo AFP-LEHTIKUVA Andrzej Duda - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Andrzej Duda and Sauli Niinisto in Helsinki. Photo: PAP/Paweł Supernak Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| President Sauli Niinistö and Russian Prime Minister Dmitri Medvedev met at the international Munich Security Conference on 12 February 2016. Copyright © Office of the President of the Republic of Finland Sauli Niinistö - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Владимир Путин с Президентом Финляндии Саули Ниинистё. Photo: Russian Presidential Press and Information Office Ucrania * Ver Petró Poroshenko - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Foto: Mõkola Lazarenko, AP Fuentes Categoría:Sauli Niinistö